


You're Mine

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You belonged to him and no one else.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell for writing this but it's okay because you're reading this so I guess I'll see you down there.  
> Any feedback is much appreciated.

"Where are you?"

You could hear his voice echo around you as you ducked around another corner, pressing your back to the wall under the staircase. There weren’t many places around your house that you could hide but you hoped this would provide ample amount of cover. You held your breath as his footsteps drew closer, his pace slowing down as he came near your position. 

"You cannot hide forever, cara~" he sang.

You shivered and bit your lip, trying to stifle any noises that threatened to bubble up your throat. Your eyes darted around the room, looking for another way out. Perhaps if you made a break for it, you'd reach the door on the other side before he could catch up. It was risky but you could try it. Once the idea was planted in your head, his footsteps suddenly ceased. You waited for a long, tense moment, your heart pounding in your ears as you strained to hear for any sign of movement. Perhaps he had turned around and given up? 

You took a chance and peaked around the corner. Your eyes went wide with surprise as you stepped out into the empty hallway, confusion etched onto your face. Where did he go? You could feel a chill creep up your spine. Something wasn’t right. As you turned around, you felt a firm grip on your shoulders before you were abruptly yanked.

"Bah!"

You shrieked in surprise as the one who had been chasing after you now had you in his grasp. You were tipped off balance as you flailed from the sudden surprise attack. You and your assailant both landed on the floor in a messy pile of limbs. You both stared at each other in a moment of bewilderment. A smile cracked your lips before you started to laugh at the comical expression on his face. His lips twitched into a smile before the man on top of you started laughing with you. 

"You scared the shit out of me, Stefano" you said between fits of giggles.

"My apologies, cara" he replied sweetly.

Your giggles died down as you pouted slapping his arm playfully. 

"You are not sorry" you said as you glared half-heartedly at him. 

His gloved hand cupped your cheek, his fingers brushing away a few strands of hair out of your face. You gazed up into a clear blue eye, his other eye obscured by his dark bangs. Your hand rested just under his injured eye, your fingers lightly tracing the scars as he leaned into the touch.

"I am truly sorry" he mumbled. "How can I make it up to you?" 

You hummed in thought, pretending to think of something. You didn't get a chance to reply before he leaned down and sealed his lips against yours. You moaned softly into the kiss, tilting your head to deepen the kiss. He pulled away briefly, stroking your cheek affectionately as he gazed at you fondly. 

"My masterpiece" he murmured against your lips. 

Despite him being a psychopath and a serial killer he certainly made you feel special to him. He often referred to you as his masterpiece. It was his weird term of endearment for you. You knew that his artworks consisted of killing people and using their corpses as a muse. This fact hardly bothered you anymore. He treated you like royalty. And that's all you really cared about, despite his possessive tendencies regarding you. You were his and no one else's. Perhaps somewhere along the way your definition of love got a little blurred. This was a sick, twisted love and you would gladly drown yourself in it. 

He leaned down to kiss you again, his tongue brushing against your bottom lip. Your mouth opened and you moaned as his tongue slipped inside to ravish your mouth. You clutched the jacket he was wearing, scrunching the material up as his tongue mapped out your wet cavern. He dominated the kiss, your tongues and teeth clashing together in the heated kiss. You parted from the kiss for air as his lips sought more skin to tease. You placed your hands firmly on his chest, trying to push him away.

"Stefano" you mumbled.

He hummed in response, signalling you had his attention as his tongue traced patterns into your skin. It was hard to focus when his tongue was distracting you.

"Can we go somewhere...a little more comfortable?"

As hot and bothered as you were you would prefer it if you didn't have sex on the floor. You weren’t that desperate…Yet. He smiled against your skin.

"Of course" he grinned. 

He clicked his fingers and with a blue flash you were suddenly transported somewhere else. Your head was spinning as you were pushed back against a mattress, staring up at the ceiling of your bedroom. You groaned as your eyes wavered in and out of focus. You hated it when he used his teleporting, black magic bullshit. It still made you feel sick to the stomach. You would never get used to it. You could see Stefano hovering over you again as you glowered up at him.

"Don't do that" you growled.

You weren't the least bit intimidating to him and you could see it in his smug expression. 

"Whatever you say, dear" he hummed in response. 

You opened your mouth to reply further but all that came out was a sharp gasp as he rubbed his knee between your legs. You moaned and leaned your head back, exposing your throat. That was a very dangerous thing when Stefano was around. He saw you flashing the skin and a primal instinct suddenly ticked inside of him. You choked on a scream as you felt his teeth sink into the supple flesh. 

You clutched his dark hair, your fingers combing through his silky locks as he bit you hard. The mix of pain and pleasure made you shamefully aroused and you could feel the dull ache between your legs. 

He let go of your throat and you could already feel the bruise it was going to leave behind. His tongue traced the teeth marks, making you whimper as you tugged his hair. He groaned softy before he snatched your wrists away. He yanked them high above your head with one hand, making you stare at him in shock as the other hand untied his scarf. He chuckled at the submissive look in your eyes as he bound your wrists together, preventing you from touching him. His usual slicked back hair was already dishevelled from your grabby hands.

"That should keep your naughty hands to yourself" he smirked.

You struggled against the bonds but he had tied you down surprisingly well. This would make trying to touch him a challenge. It seems he was in a bit of a mood to toy with you. You had already figured that part out, considering you had just played a little game of hide and seek with him for some entertainment. Though at the moment, he seemed pretty tame. You knew he could get a lot worse than this; it all depended on his mood and whim for the day. Sex with Stefano could range from slow, soft and passionate to fucking you against the mattress until you blacked out. It was just a matter of guessing which side of the spectrum he was on.

You gasped when you suddenly felt cold metal kiss your heated skin. Your attention was drawn to the blade Stefano held in his hand, the wicked dagger glinting in the dim light. You shivered in delight as the teeth of the blade caught in your clothes and started ripping through the fabric. Occasionally the tip of the blade would pierce your skin, leaving behind a thin red trail as it travelled your body. He loved watching you squirm beneath him. If only he had his camera to capture the moment. He was tempted to get it. But your naked body was begging to be touched right now and he couldn’t bring himself to stop. He needed you now, just as much as you needed him.

You whimpered as you felt the cold leather of his glove glide over your stomach before pressing between the apex of your thighs. He pressed a finger against your dripping sex, coating his finger with your slick juices.

"All of this for me?" he purred. "My, what a naughty little kitten."

You mewled softly, arching your back into his light touches. His fingers rubbed slow circles into your sensitive clit, making the heat pool into the pit of your stomach. He dipped his head, his warm mouth wrapping around a pert nipple. You groaned loudly, his ministrations making your body weak and your head dizzy from the pleasurable sensations. His tongue swirled around the hard bud, flicking and teasing it as his fingers rubbed you a little harder, creating a pleasurable pressure inside you. The sounds you made for him was like music to his ears. Only he could make you feel this way and it made him tremble with delight. You were perfect for him, shaped exactly to his liking and only he could have you.

He let go of your bosom with a wet pop, resting his head on your chest to watch your face contort from the pure rapture he brought to your body. You moaned loudly as his fingers suddenly trailed lower, pushing past your folds and delving deep into your pussy. The sound of his fingers grinding into your sex was downright sinful as the leather made you sound extremely wet. His slender digits were able to curl and hit all the right places inside you, making your moans reach new volumes. You panted and whined as his thumb circled your clit, the knot in your stomach becoming taut. You bucked your hips into his hand, trying to reach your release faster. It was so close that you could taste it on your tongue, your toes curling as the heat became unbearable, threatening to consume you.

But just before you could reach it, you were denied your relief. You whined in frustration as Stefano pulled away from you. You were a panting mess, your body still trembling as your peak started to ebb away, leaving you feeling hollow. He tutted at the pleading look you gave him.

"Now, now if you complain too much I'll have to gag you."

You bit your tongue, a shiver wracking your spine at his words. Maybe a gag wouldn't be such a bad idea? Before he left the bed his gloved hand hovered over your mouth, the leather still stained with your juices.

“Open” he commanded.

You obeyed without hesitation as you opened your mouth as he pushed his fingers past your lips. You could taste yourself on his fingers as you sucked, licking his digits clean. His eyes were intense as he watched the display, his eyes glinting with sick fascination. You grabbed the glove between your teeth and pulled as he withdrew his hand, letting it slip out of the glove. He smiled as it dangled from your mouth.

“Thank you dear” he rasped.

You tilted your head and let it fall to the side of the bed. It was hard to keep your breathing under control as he started to undress. Your heartbeat was erratic and you could hear it pounding in your ears as you waited for a few moments for your lover to join you again. Your body twitched when he lay back down on you, pressing his warm, naked body against yours. You took in a sharp breath as you felt the tip of his cock tease your entrance, spreading your arousal down his shaft.

He grabbed your hips to keep you steady as he sank his member into your tight warmth and by god it was heaven. You weren't sure who moaned louder when you joined. There was little resistance as your body was so aroused when he started to move. You pulled on your restraints again, trying to get free. You wanted to desperately run your fingers through his hair and dig your nails into his back as you made love. It was frustrating not being able to touch him freely.

At first his thrusts were slow and sensual, each roll of his hips making him go a little deeper and making you whine with need. You wrapped your legs around his slender waist, making him groan softly from the action. It didn't take long for his pace to increase in speed and before long he was pounding you into the mattress. You tried to keep up with his erratic pace, the pleasure gnawing at your gut as you climbed higher and higher. His teeth scraped your neck, leaving behind marks that would be hard to cover up tomorrow. He was very possessive of his property. You belonged to him and no one else.

You squealed as Stefano hoisted your leg higher over his back, making you throw your head back from the new pleasure it brought. His grip on your legs became tighter as he angled your body slightly, his dick now hitting your sweet spot with each jerk of his hips. It had you moaning and crying out in rapture, incoherent words slipping past your lips. Your breasts started to sway and heave from his animalistic thrusts, his hips grinding into you to create the friction you so desperately needed. Your heels dug into his back as you spurred him on, your body finally reaching breaking point.

You came with a harsh scream of his name, your body trembling from the force of your orgasm. Stefano snarled as he felt your walls clamp down around him, your body trying to coax him into his own release as you writhed beneath him. It was such a strong pull that he couldn’t ignore the call for much longer. He buried himself to the hilt, his teeth finding your neck again as he spilled his seed deep inside you. He groaned in satisfaction, pumping his hips a few times to empty himself in you.

He released the restraints around your wrists, gently rubbing your arms to get the feeling back into them. Your body felt like it was made of jelly and you were exhausted, the air hard in your lungs as you tried to keep your breathing even.

“You’re mine” he whispered.

He kissed your lips sweetly, praising you on how well you performed for him. You couldn't help but lean into his embrace as he held you close, lulling you into a peaceful sleep next to him. You felt completely safe in his arms and there was no place you’d rather be. 


End file.
